


Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?

by Nini1232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex, Werewolf Sex, idk - Freeform, things will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini1232/pseuds/Nini1232
Summary: Lucius was desperate. He just wanted to be noticed by one person. Except that one person was so fucking clueless, it wasn't even funny
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shit will go down....eventually. Hang in there with me kids

Lucius noticed him. Of course he noticed him. Malfoys were observant. Remus John Lupin was quiet, lonely. Spent most of his time in the library under the tables. He was interesting. Secluded but extremely kind and helpful. He didn't seem to notice he was cute in a rugged way. 

What are you thinking Lucius? What would father say? Lucius scowled at his thoughts. Of course his father would never approve. Lucius' life was all planned out. Graduate Hogwarts, get a Ministry job, marry Narcissa, have a child and die old. 

Yet Lucius still found himself searching through his closet for the perfect outfit before his classes shared with the Gryffindors. He would spend hours fixing his hair and his appearance before breakfast. He would stay in the library until curfew to catch a glimpse of him. He even briefly tried makeup. Of course no one knew about it. He only kept the eyeliner because Narcissa said it made his eyes more noticeable.

And still that stupid stupid boy that has been on his mind noticed nothing.


	2. Manufacturer’s guarantee

Lucius was livid.

How dare that stupidly cute boy not notice him! And then he had the audacity to start hanging with that Lily girl. And the pranksters! Even if he was a Gryffindor, he deserved better company then that group of marauding fools. 

Like me. 

"-cius! Lucius! Lucius!" Lucius snapped back into reality. He was caught daydreaming yet again of sandy haired boys and scarred faces. "Were you even listening to me?" Narcissa pointed a quill in his face. 

"Yes 'Cissa, you said we have to do our Herbology homework before the quiz."

"That was three questions ago!"

"Apologies. What were you saying?"

"I said we have to help Severus. Those Marauders keep messing with him."

"Sure 'Cissa."


End file.
